


Being Normal

by TricksterPanda



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Being Human - Freeform, Controlling powers, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Gambit could be nicer, Gen, Mutants, balance, gazebo, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/TricksterPanda
Summary: Rogue just wants something, but no one knows what. At least, until Gambit comes around.





	Being Normal

They were having a good day. Rogue was sitting by the fountain while Kitty chased after Kurt for some ball he had. Apparently, he was training for Wolverine’s upcoming test. They had failed this part the last time… and the four times before that.

“Watch out for that log!” Rogue yelled a second too late and she watched as Kurt fell to the ground and Kitty grabbed the ball. Of course, she ran into a tree right after that and dropped it. If it hit the ground they both lost, so they restarted with Kitty getting to the object first.

“So, what are they doing?” The voice made Rogue jump and she turned to glare at Gambit. He had only joined the X-men a week ago and everyone was a bit wary. Who could blame them though? Lance only lasted a week and then turned back to evil and everyone was sure Gambit wouldn’t be too keen on keeping their secrets.

“What do you want, Swamp Rat?” She felt Kurt put a hand on her back and Kitty get a bit too close to her exposed arm. She moved away and ended up a bit closer to Gambit and glared.

“I just wanted to know what you were doing?” He smiled and leaned on his cane like stick. “Something I have to worry about?”

“No. We’re done now, come on Rogue.” Kitty started pulling her by the shirt, but Gambit grabbed her arm, which was honestly a better hold. Rogue glared at her as they all went nowhere. Kitty could easily pull her off of him and Kurt could easily teleport them, but they felt like they shouldn’t. Rogue knew that and she wasn’t that upset about it honestly.

“What do you want?” Rogue spoke up next and Gambit smiled a little.

“Just wanted to see what my lovely girl was doing.”

“I’m not your girl, Remy.” She saw him smirk now and look her up and down.

“No? You are the only one to call me that here you know that?” He laughed a bit a blush appeared on her cheeks. “Come on Chere, I know you want me.”

“You don’t know anything about me, especially that.” No one did really.

“Oh really? I bet you a kiss I know exactly what it is.”

“Rogue…” Kurt was worried. He always was with Rogue, because he knew how she felt about Gambit and knew what Gambit thought of her. He didn’t know which one was worse.

“Fine. GO for it, but if you’re wrong you gotta stop this whole game of yours.” She was sure he wouldn’t get it right. He would say the normal answer and she would be able to relax and-

“You want to be normal.” Well fuck.

“That’s not true. She just wants touch right Rogue?” 

“I- she’s right?” Rogue hesitated and they all knew the truth now. 

“Oh really? Let me guess again. You want to be a human not mutant. Sure, you could control your power and then you wouldn’t have to worry- only you would. You would worry that you would be ‘normal’ and find a husband or maybe your own child and something happens and just there goes that loved one. In a coma or worse. You would have to leave town again and you couldn’t face yourself ever again. No, you want to be human. Never worry about that again. Better yet, you would have liked to never have met this people, because you were never a mutant. You would like to wake up and this all be a nightmare. You want to have never lived this life at all.” 

The group was silent for a long while and then Rogue spoke up near tears it seemed. 

“Leave me alone.” With that, she ran away towards her gazebo. Kurt and Kitty just turned to Gambit now in shock.

“How did you know that?” Kitty was the first one to speak up and Gambit just shrugged. He started walking away shaking a bit.

“Just experience I guess.” He touched the bench as he was walking and the corner of it exploded. Kurt could swear he saw a bit of shock on his face when he did that, but he quickly turned away fully and left.

~~~~

Remy found Rogue on the gazebo. She had been crying from what he could see and she might still be if he wasn’t mistaken. She didn’t notice him until he sat directly behind her as she watched the sunset.

“Chere?” He saw her wipe her eyes and look at him with her usual scowl.

“What do you want?” 

“I-I’m sorry, Rogue. I didn’t mean to upset you I just-” He stopped as she stood up and took her glove off.

“You what?! You wanted to remind me of what I could do with this stupid barrier on my hand! Remind me the fact that I can never be normal!”

“Reminding you that you’re not alone.” He frowned and sat up. “Rogue, if you need to talk just let me know okay?” He pulled her close now. “If you need anything else, I’m also here for you, Chere.” 

“You can’t be.” She stared up longing for more, even just a kiss. But, it wouldn’t happen.

“You keep being wrong, Rogue.” He kissed her now with full passion and what she thought was no intent to stop. And he didn’t at first. He pulled away unharmed and smiled. “Don’t underestimate my powers.”

“Remy-” She trailed off as he left playing with some of his cards as he fades into the fog. “Thank you.”


End file.
